Routinary Break
by Seshka
Summary: A slight break in one's usual routine can result in interesting changes. --- Rated M for some slight adult themes. No actual lemon occurs, but it is implied. --- Need a better title orz


* * *

**Title: Routinary Break**

Summary: A slight change in one's boring routine can have interesting results.

Warnings: Yaoi, shota, sexual implications, slight cursing, etc.

Word count: 1,432

* * *

Every day at the Phantomhive mansion was about the same.

Each morning the butler would wake up all of the servants so they would get to work early. Then he would make some last minute breakfast preparations, since Bard would've burnt the originally planned breakfast, and proceed to set the table, since Meirin had a habit of breaking the expensive china. After this he would run out to ensure that Finnian hadn't turned the garden into a wasteland. Then he would just sigh and tell Tanaka to just take it easy, while the senile old man just sipped tea and laughed.

When everything was in perfect order, Sebastian would head to the young earl's room with the prepared tea and proceed to wake him up. His master would refuse to get up right away, so he would open the thick curtains to let the sunlight wake up the boy instead. If the young earl was feeling particularly stubborn, which was a common occurrence, he would bury himself under the pillows and attempt to resume sleeping. Sebastian as a butler thought this kind of childish behavior was unacceptable for an earl, even if said earl was a boy. He would just sigh and pull off the sheets from the young master's body. Now exposed, the young earl decided to wake up. The butler would just greet him with a pleasant smile and tell him about breakfast, as he proceeded to undress the boy from his nightclothes.

He would undo each button delicately, lightly grazing his skin after each button undone. Of course, it was purely unintentional, were the boy's thoughts. Then the butler would lead the naked boy to the adjoined bathroom, where an already prepared bath was awaiting him. The young earl slipped a foot in testing the temperature and then slowly got into the porcelain tub, feeling his muscles relax under the fragant and warm water. Sebastian would then roll up his sleeves and help him bathe. When they were done, the butler would wrap the boy in a fluffy towel and dry him from head to toe gently. There was nothing weird with this either since it was just the usual bath routine and any touch was also unintended since all he did was wash him.

The rest of the day would pass normally, or as normal as it could be in the Phantomhive manor.

The boy would eat, drink, do paperwork and attend to any meetings concerning the Phantomhive toy company when there were not any urgent cases that he needed to solve. The servants would also try to do their respective jobs only to bring chaos, which would consequentially earn them a scolding as well as a triple-decker-ice cream on their heads since Sebastian had to clean up after their disasters.

At night it got very quiet.

All of the servants were already asleep in their quarters, while Sebastian tidied up anything out of order in the house. Then he would head to the young master's room to prepare him for bed. It was no surprise to see the boy still awake at such an hour, since he hadn't come earlier to ready him for the night. He would then remove the boy's shoes very gently and proceed with his shirt, his trousers, and finally, his eyepatch that hid the contract between them. When the boy was fully undressed, the butler would slowly button up his nightshirt, and then tuck the boy onto bed. Then he would retire from the room until the next morning, when the cycle would continue.

The next morning, everything seemed about the same as always, but it wasn't.

If only the boy realized this sooner, he probably wouldn't be in the current predicament.

It had begun somewhere after he got woken up by his butler that morning. The young earl felt particularly resistant to wake up since he just felt too comfortable and wanted to sleep longer. The butler was again annoyed by his master's childish attitude and lashed out at the blanket to pull it from the young master as quickly as possible. When the blanket was fully off the boy's body, Sebastian saw the blanket was not all he took. In his hand was also the young master's nightshirt, well, most nightshirt anyways. He had practically torn off the whole garment from the boy's body leaving him completely exposed. The young earl just sat there, obviously frozen in shock, and looked at him quizzically. It was then when the butler saw it. A thin red trail in the middle of the boy's chest. It was a very shallow scratch, but it still bled lightly.

The sight of him having caused an injury to his contractor sent a thrill down the demon's spine. Sure it was only a scratch, but it still made his blood boil. Sebastian then quickly gathered the boy in his arms and ran into the bathroom. He then tossed the boy into the water, politeness be damned, and climbed into the tub with him. He grazed the visible scratch with his index finger and then traced the path his finger touched with his tongue.

Ciel was still frozen still. Sure he knew what was happening but since he wasn't prepared for this, he didn't know how to react to it. He didn't like to not be in control, but at the same time being controlled made him tingle all over in a way he couldn't describe. His eye was not covered by the eye patch. If he wished so, he could make the demon stop the assault to his neck and nipples, but it just felt too good. His heart beat fast, his breaths were ragged, and he felt hot all over. For the first time after the incident that made him make a pact with the demon, he felt like he was truly alive. Sebastian then grabbed the boy's erection not too gently and Ciel lost all composure.

The boy couldn't remain still and quiet any longer. He moaned loudly and trashed in the tub, while the water splashed out into the tiled floor. The demon looked very pleased at seeing the boy's lack of control. He knew his contractor couldn't order him in the state he was in, so he felt like indulging into some mild torturing.

Sebastian removed his wet tie, and wound it tightly around the boy's erection, then he restrained the boy's hands with his larger hand. Sebastian touched the boy's erected penis with his free hand and the boy let out an even louder moan. The demon butler was even more pleased when tears began to well in the boy's azure eyes because of his ministrations. He then thrusted in and out one of his digits into the boy's tight passage until the boy let out a unearthly scream. Then just like that, Sebastian tied up his wrists with his belt, and got up to leave. Ciel just looked at him wide eyed, not quite believing he was going to leave when he was like _this_.

"Well young master, I must attend to my duties so I'll retire for now." The butler had reverted back to his polite servant mode. Ciel, who was still hot, bothered, and pretty tied up at the moment just glared at him.

"What is it milord, anything you'd like?" Sebastian just smiled at him, pretending not to notice the state his master was currently in.

"Aren't you going to continue?" It took guts for Ciel to voice his question to the butler, and even after saying it he blushed furiously. But he had said it nonetheless.

"Is that an order, master?" Sebastian smirked, very amused by the young earl's question.

Now Ciel wasn't sure how to reply to that. He could just order Sebastian to do it, and be out of his current predicament, but that wouldn't make him any better than a whore and he would lose his dignity as the head of the Phantomhive family. The other option was to decline ordering him and leaving it up to Sebastian's choice if he wanted to resume what he started.

Ordering him to finish it was just too shameful, but knowing the butler's true nature, he would probably just leave him like this if given a choice. His erection was throbbing in the mixture of pain and pleasure he felt, and he couldn't take it anymore.

_"Fuck this, that is an order!" _ And Sebastian couldn't help but grin at his master's choice of words.

"As you wish, _my lord_."

From then on, even if their daily routine was about the same, everyday was like the first time.

* * *

**Yay~ Finished with my second Black Butler ficlet.  
**

**This plotbunny wouldn't let me sleep so I had to write it out and I'm pretty pleased with it myself.**

Plus I was sort of persuaded by the reviews of my previous fic to write more. ^^;

Reviews are very nice~ *hint hint*


End file.
